


Impostor

by swtalmnd



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Tony Stark's crippling impostor syndrome, anyone?





	Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> Writin' Dirty continues apace, one day and 500 words at a time (hyphens notwithstanding).

"...men with none of that worth ten of you," echoes in Tony's brain as he stands in his wrecked tower and watches them restrain a god. He lets the suit fall to pieces around him and even brings Loki that drink, just one good slug of excellent scotch allowed before the muzzle goes on. He's good for that, at least.

He wanders off again and talks to JARVIS, telling him to start Pepper on covering what insurance doesn't, on funneling money into the places that are going to desperately need it after this. Another thing he can do when he's not playing dress-up as Iron Man.

"I never said you were a superhero."

No one ever does, lady.

Tony drags them down to get shawarma anyway, because even real superheroes need fuel and the pile of cash he dumps in the tip jar will help this little place get back on their feet. He hopes they'll pass it on, give out free food to those in need for a while, inadequate help for a city he's tried to make his home.

He also texts Pepper that they'll probably need to live in Malibu again for a while after this, and gets dry agreement in return. She's definitely never been blinded by the gold (and gold-titanium alloy) he flashes to distract people from the reality underneath.

Tony knows he'll get back on the Iron Man horse soon enough, but for now he'll be happy to have his feet on the ground. Falling from his own skyscraper has basically nothing on flying a nuclear weapon into space and feeling the last of the air leech out of his lungs as his vision went black, but it was pretty terrifying while it happened. Not that he'd ever say that in in front of these brave soldiers home from war, or however it is they view themselves.

He's just a guy who can build shit, not a god, not a monster, not a spy.

Steve drives off on his bike, the SHIELD assassins do their vanishing act, and the gods go back to wherever gods live. Tony manages to get Bruce to go with him, but he knows it won't last. He can see Bruce's fidgeting, feel his desire to get away, and in Tony's better moments he doesn't even think it's Tony that the man is trying to flee.

He's not very good at having better moments, though.

Tony covers it up with a stream of words that make it seem effortless while he gets Bruce set up in one of the tower's intact visitor suites, a credit card and phone tossed in with the rest so he doesn't have to have any more contact with Tony than he's comfortable with. He's a real hero, finding whatever he needed inside to not only smash the aliens but save Tony's inadequate, human hide when his own tech failed him.

Even if he's not really a hero, at least Tony can help them.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to volunteer as tribute for hugging Tony after this?


End file.
